Wish
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: Liley oneshot...yet another. What do you expect frome me? - Lilly makes a wish from a shooting star. What does she wish for? just T for language


**A/N This is just sort of a spin off of a Hannah Montana episode, 'When You Wish You Were The Star'. Nope, couldn't think of any other goofy titles out of no where, so I was watching this episode and twisted it into a Liley. I hope it's not as crappy as it seems. Anyway it's Lilly's whish this time and all in Lilly's POV. So I hope you enjoy…**

**Wish**

"I can't believe you just dissed Ernie, like that Miles. Now he'll never talk to you again." I glared at Miley and gently set my little earth worm, science project back into its case.

"Lilly, it's just a worm, get over it." Miley rolled her eyes and then got up from her chair and walked to her wood rail. She rested her hands on the wood and looked up at the sky.

I knew what she went through tonight, must have been hard. I wouldn't have given up a party with Jesse McCartney, for a science project. I hated too, but somebody had to remind her about school. It sure sounded like leading a double life was hard. If only I could try it for a little bit and get just a taste of what she was going through, then maybe she'd have someone to understand her double life and what comes with it, better.

I walked up and leaned next to her. If only she could tell the chemistry we had together, maybe that might cheer her up. I knew we had something; we always had small moments together. But I wonder if she ever noticed. I always have noticed and just can't help but love everything about her. Everything she does is beautiful and I don't know if she even knows it. But one day and one day soon I'll tell her how I feel. Just then, something bright and moving fast caught my eye. A shooting star. "Oh look a shooting star!" I nudged Miley's side and she looked way up, a bit happier at the sight. "Well wish for something quick." I told her eagerly.

"I don't know Lil, there are too many things I want to change. I can't narrow it all down to one wish." Miley sighed in defeat. Well if she's being such a downer right now, I might as well give it a shot.

"I wish I were the pop star with the double life." I said just as the star was going away. It was a long shot, but who knows, maybe these shooting stars really work.

Suddenly things began to get blurry. I looked over at Miley, she was blurry but not moving for some reason. I was wearing my contacts; I couldn't understand why things looked like this. Now everything became dark and I couldn't hear a sound or see anything. A few seconds of soundless pitch black and then the next second I could suddenly see again. But I wasn't at Miley's, I was at a place I never came often. I looked around and noticed I was backstage at a concert arena.

Suddenly a man came from behind me. "You're on in five minutes Ms. Luftnagle." He told me, then he kept going on his way.

"W-what, me? What did I do? I can't, I can't-"

"Honey, what are you so worried about? You never get stage fright." My Mom's voice sounded from behind me. I turned around. She was in costume and disguise like me. A wig and a stylish outfit, but the wig looked oddly familiar. I began to get panicked.

"Mom, why are you wearing the Hannah wig?" I asked her, sounding out of breath.

"Hannah? Who's Hannah?" she looked at me, wondering what the matter was. "Once again tonight, you'll go up on that stage as Lola and I'll be your mother, Heather, cheering you on from back here."

The pieces suddenly came together. It happened. Now I felt like I couldn't breathe even more. I heard scary music playing in my head. "Oh shit! My wish came true." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that dear?" My Mom was inspecting herself in a mirror nearby. I shoved her aside and looked at myself. I looked exactly like Lola Luftnagle, international trend setter as I said it to Miley and Oliver. Oh no, where are they? And what'll I be doing on stage? Oh gosh, I need some water.

"Mom I need…wait a minute, Heather? But that's your real name already." I was really confused now.

"I know it's my real name. But you're the pop star, you need a better name. We've been doing this for years Lola."

"What? Ok, I need some water right now." I said loudly and right away a stage manager walked up and gave me a bottle of water. "Thanks a lot." I breathed out and then sat on a chair. But just a second later the same man I first met walked by me again.

"One minute Ms. Luftnagle." He said and then went back on his way.

I looked back at my Mom after a few seconds of drinking out of the water bottle. "Mom what am I doing here?"

"You're here to sing silly." She put a hand on my forehead. "Are you ok, you don't sound too well?"

I pushed her hand away. "Yeah mom I'm fine. But sing? You know I can't sing. I can't carry a tune to save my life."

"Are you sure you're ok darling? I would hate to cancel this concert at the last minute, but you are starting to sound-"

"N-n-no it's ok Mom I'm fine I'll do it, I'll do the concert." I said and went to the side of the stage, ready with the mike in hand. Damn it must have been the wish. That's all I can think of, but if I have thousands of screaming fans out there, by the sound of it, the whish must also have made it so I have a great voice.

On my cue, I ran out on stage. I saw the band, ready to play and the dancers in position. Then I looked at the crowd, now I was ready to puke. Apparently the wish didn't get the tiny detail that I have stage fright! Since I was holding the mike, the music began to play…Good and Broken? Were all these Hannah songs? Well at least I know the lyrics. And once the music began to play I loosened up and started singing. It felt so fun and I sounded amazing. The next song was another Hannah song. This sure sounded like it would work out tonight. But tomorrow I wanted to know what the hell was happening and where Miley and Oliver are.

The next morning I was a bit sore from some of the dancing. And some dance moves that I didn't know I could make. I cracked an eye open to look at the clock; 11 o'clock. I got home late and I must have needed the sleep. Then I looked around the room. Miley's room? Wow, that must have been a dream and the most realistic dream I've ever had. But once I sat up in bed, nobody was in the room. And the room was completely redecorated.

The blankets on my bed were light purple and had to large, dark purple L's on it. I'm guessing that's a logo for Lola Luftnagle. The rest of the room had different colored wallpaper, just like things Lola would wear. In fact on one wall there was a long shelf of all the different colored wigs that I wore. It was then that I realized I was too tired last night to notice any of this and just crashed right into bed once we got home. This was all too shocking. I have too talk to Miley somehow. But if I live here now, then what does that mean?

I quickly changed out of my pajamas and into some cooler clothes. It was a hot day outside. Something else that had definitely changed was my wardrobe. I don't know why, but a lot of it was pink and girly and frilly. I had a lot of matching shoes and boots too. But also some nice casual flip flops, so I put those on. Once I got downstairs, a lot of things were different too. Instead of a couch, it was a long corner couch and a giant screen TV. The piano was gone too and in place of it was a big trophy case. I went and looked at some through the glass. They were awards sitting on the shelves inside. And they all said for best this and that and what ever else you could think of. I rolled my eyes, why did we keep record of this anyway?

The kitchen hadn't changed though. I was happy about this, as I had spent a lot of my time in there anyway. My Mom was in there cooking. I walked in the kitchen and sat on one of the bar stools. "Hey Mom, are you cooking?"

"Well of course I am, I always do." She said as she flipped a pancake over.

"That's weird, I thought we always ordered pizza or went out to eat. Sometimes even ate over at the…nevermind."

"You really have been acting strange, but anyway great performance last night hun."

"Thanks, Mom." I smiled then at a few pancakes. Even after a few more minutes, Mom was making more for extra. "Well I think I'm gonna walk over to the beach." then I just realized something I hadn't noticed anywhere here. My skateboards. "Hey Mom, do I have any skateboards?"

"Skateboards? Why would you want to skate dear?" she asked me.

"Oh uh, no reason. I was just wondering, out of curiosity you know."

She looked back down at the food, waiting for the pancakes to be flipped again. "Well ok, I'll see you later then."

Anticipating at what I might find things looking like at Rico's, I quickened my pace. Once I got there it all looked normal. I first saw Jackson working behind the shack but talking with Oliver. Finally I found him. Then I saw her, there was Miley, sitting at a table and talking with a group of girls, over a bunch of magazines I didn't recognize. At another table were Amber and Ashley. It all seemed pretty normal, until I started walking up to Miley's table. Once I was a few feet away I heard my name being yelled by Amber. I quickly ran over there, afraid if I didn't, she might do something else mean. "What is it Amber?"

"Where have you been? We've been waiting for like…five minutes." She checked her watch.

"Yeah, like five minutes." Ashley mimicked. I gave them a weird look.

"But what would you be waiting for me for? I was just on my way to-"

"Oh just sit down, we've got stuff to tell you." Amber said impatiently and then lowered her voice to a gossip tone. "Have you heard the latest on-"

"N-not now ok? I'll be right back." I said and then walked over to the shack. "Jackson can I get a chocolate shake please?"

"You actually know my name?" he asked with a surprised voice.

"And did you hear that Jackson? She said please." Oliver piped in, surprised too.

Oh no, this must mean I'm a popular. I glanced over at Miley again and focused on the magazines they were looking at. It was about the latest computers and phones and other electronic stuff. Oh great, she's a dork. Then I looked at Oliver. "Are you guys friends?" I pointed between him and Jackson.

"Yep, great friends. Why, would that up my social status?" Oliver added quickly.

"I-I don't know I'll see." Then I grabbed my shake right after Jackson put it on the counter and then handed him some money. "Thanks Jackson, bye Oliver." Just before I turned around, I saw Oliver turn to Jackson and he smiled and they started talking more. Then I continued back to my table. "Listen you guys, I gotta go over there for a second, but I'll be-"

"No way Lilly, you can't talk to the dorks and that lezbo. Our popular status will go way down." Ashley suddenly said.

"Yeah way down, now hurry up and sit down we have to tell you-"

"But I just have too…wait a minute, lezbo? Who is?"

"The one with the long brown, curly hair." Amber lazily gestured.

"I'll be back ok I just have too…I need too go tell her off for something." I said thinking quickly, so I could go talk to Miley.

"Oh ok, well if that's all then go ahead we'll just wait."

I just nodded my head and turned around. They seemed to have control over me and I was letting them have it. Why did I want to become one of them in this place? This was totally warped.

Before I knew it, I had walked the short distance to Miley's table. I tapped her on the shoulder. All the girls went silent. Miley turned around and gave me a strange look. "Hey." I looked at her.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked.

I looked around. "Well yeah, I'm not looking at anyone else am I? In fact could I talk to you over here for just a minute Miley?"

"You know my name? My name? Nobody else in the school has it and you know it. If you've been asking about me, I can't hook you up with a cell as much as people say we can."

"Look I don't care about your nerd gadgets ok?" I pulled her hand to get her up off the table. "I just want too talk to you." I said as I pulled her away from Rico's, down onto the beach and out of earshot.

"What do you think you're doing? You're talking to what you people call a dork. Don't you realize what you're getting yours-"

"Oh stop saying that! I know, I know what'll happen ok? But I don't care." That shut her up. She seemed a lot shyer than she usually was. "It's just that this is wrong, this is all wrong." I said as I paced a little in the sand, in front of her. "Jackson and Oliver aren't supposed to be _best_ friends. I don't want to be a popular and I don't want to sing as well as I do because it's too hard to keep that secret." I stopped pacing and faced Miley's curious expression.

"Lilly Truscott doesn't want all that? Well that's just the way things are, so it's what you get. And what secret?"

"It doesn't matter. But most importantly I want you. I want you to be my best friend." Then I took a step closer and took her hands in mine. She was silent for a moment and apparently liked the feel of my hands holding hers. "I want you Miles." I said quietly. Suddenly she took her hands away.

"Ok, how do you know that name?" she asked with a scared voice. "Nobody calls me that except for my Dad or brother."

"Because I'm your…nevermind you'll think I'm crazy." I sighed in defeat and sat on the nearest big rock. Then I rubbed my forehead.

"Yeah you already sound crazy, but try me I'm game." She said and I looked up.

"Really?" she shrugged her shoulders and sat next to me on what little space was left. This made it so our shoulders were squished together and our faces were inches apart. "Well first I'll let you know something I've always wanted to do." I smiled and then closed the gap between us. Miley immediately responded to the kiss. She opened her mouth and put her hands on the back of my neck. Suddenly everything became much hotter. She obviously had wanted my attention for awhile. But I pulled away from the kiss soon, we needed air.

"Wow, I never thought of you as a…" she said out of breath.

"Well yeah, I've always had feelings for my best friend."

"And who would that be?" she asked.

"Like I said, you'll think I'm crazy for this little story and for how I know your nickname."

"Well like I said, try me." Miley said simply and so I told her.

I told her how she was a rock star with a double life. Then one night, we were both looking at a shooting star and I wished that I was the one with the double life, so that I would know how she felt. "So wishing on a star comes true? Well then I guess I better be careful what I wish for." Miley said and I chuckled.

"Yeah well now I guess this is sort of an alternate universe for me."

"And before you made that wish, I was straight?"

"Well I think so, you never said anything about it though. I have feelings for you and I didn't say anything." I said a bit shyly.

"Speak up then girl! She might…I mean,I might think you're not interested and think you're straight, then I'll move on to someone else."

"Yeah I guess you're right, I should have said something. I'm sportier by the way, you know before the wish, and I love to skateboard. What do I act like here anyway?"

She hesitated, but then spoke. "Well, kind of like Amber and Ashley. Rather snobby really."

"Aw man I'm sorry. Well they sure didn't change then. They're the populars before the wish too. Always walking around like they owned the school."

"Yeah it's ok. You know, if neither of us says anything, then we won't have our happy ending that we've always wanted."

"That's true Miles." She gave me a big smile. "What?" I smiled back.

"Nothing, I just like it when you say my name."

"Yeah, you know when we kissed a minute ago? It seemed like you really wanted me." I flirted, she blushed a bit.

"Ya'll three are snobby, but you're just kinda cute."

"Thanks, I think you're pretty cute yourself." I looked at her a bit serious now. "So you don't think I'm crazy?" I looked in her eyes.

"I'm sure it would sound like it to anyone else, but I don't think so. I think you're pretty great. I have to admit, it is pretty far fetched, but there's just a look in your eyes that tells me you're not lying."

"Thanks Miles, thank you so much." I said and gave her a big hug.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see this side of you before." She smirked.

"Yeah well you would've seen a whole lot more, but if it weren't for that stupid wish. Now I just want to go home." I whined a little. "Well ok, technically I am, but it is sorta yours since you were the real big, worldwide pop star!" I was just annoyed now.

"Right, you told me that before…" She looked up at the sky with a look of deep thought. "I've got a great idea!"

"Really what?"

"How about we both get together tonight and look at the stars? I mean I know there aren't very many chances at finding a shooting star. But it doesn't hurt to look."

"Sounds like fun. How about you come over to my house when it's dark then?"

"Your house? Sweet, that'll be so fun." Miley began to get her giggly face on, I couldn't help but laugh. "Uh oh, I think we should get back up there."

"Yeah my, 'friends'" I air quoted. "Are probably wondering where I am."

"So are mine, so let's go."

We both walked up from the bottom of the small hill we had been on; also where no one could see us. When we arrived back at Rico's, everything was still the same, except the people we kept waiting weren't looking too happy. Miley went her way and I went mine. We didn't need too exchange looks again, I knew she would come back to my house when it was dark because she said so and I trusted her at this moment.

When I went to leave for my house, it happened to be in the middle of a conversation with Amber. But I missed lunch and was hungry. "Listen Amber, I gotta go."

"But I wasn't finished about that tree hugger! Now I think her social-"

I finally gave it to her. "Enough with the social status shit already!" I said with a small shout and then walked off.

I told my Mother I met someone today. I never told her about the wish, or the fact that Miley knows my secret. But I just told her she's coming when it gets dark and we're going to look at the stars on my deck. I told her I would be up in my room and let her in when she comes.

So I stood outside my deck and let a small, cool breeze pass gently by me and let it sweep through my hair. I watched the horizon as it lowered within the next few minutes. Then I looked up and several stars began to appear here and there. I heard a faint knock at the door downstairs, it was opened. Then a few moments later, my door was being knocked on.

"Come in." I turned around to greet Miley.

"Hey you, I like your room."

"Thanks, I don't like it much 'cause it's so different then what I was used to seeing. When you used to live here, it wasn't so- girly and pretty. It was just sorta nicer and calm looking." I was still standing at the doorway to my deck, then Miley walked over.

"Good to know. If we see a shooting star, then tell me to appreciate it more." She smiled.

"Definitely." I chuckled. We both walked outside and leaned up against the wood rail. I turned and looked at Miley. "If anything happens tonight, don't worry, I'll definitely tell you how I feel. I want my happy ending. I know we both do." I gave her a hug.

Suddenly Miley pulled away and looked up. "Lilly look, a shooting star. Well it's your chance to wish now, so hurry!"

I knew I only had a few seconds, so I thought quickly for how to word it right. "I wish Miley lead the double pop star life." Suddenly everything went blurry and began to fade to black. My wish came true again, but would it work right this time?

I looked down from the starry sky and looked next to me, there was Miley. "Miles, you're still here."

"Of course Lil, I've been here all night working on our science project." I gave her a big hug, squeezing her tight. "You're uh, pretty happy right now huh?" she said a little muffled from the hug.

"Yeah it's just that I've missed you so much." I said, still hugging her.

"Ok then..." She said slowly. Then I pulled out of the hug slowly and made it so our faces were just inches apart.

"Listen Miley, there's something I've gotta tell you. I have to tell you right now, or else I'll regret it. I have always so far because I've been keeping it so long and-"

Miley cut me off from my babbling. "Lilly, just tell me already." She chuckled.

I closed the few inches and pressed my lift onto her soft ones. After a few seconds of her being unresponsive, I was about to pull away. I thought I had made a mistake. But just before I could pull away, she put her hand on the back of my neck, pulling me closer. Realization must have hit her. After about ten seconds, as soon as we needed air, we both pulled away and rested our foreheads on each others. "Miley I uh…" I breathed out, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Yeah, me too." she smiled.

"So you're…"

"Yeah I am, and I've only had my heart set for one girl. Lilly I love you."

"Yeah me too. Well I mean you, I love you. But of course I love myself too."

Miley gave me a small kiss to shut me up. "Lil, you babble too much." She chuckled. "What do you say we take this inside? It's getting a little cold out here, but I have a feeling it'll get much hotter inside." Miley said with a flirty tone.

"What are you trying to say?"

"You'll just have to find out."

"But what about Ernie?"

"Lilly, I think he'll understand. He can wait till tomorrow."

"Yeah that's true. Well you lead the way."

"Oh I will alright." Miley said with a curious tone.

**A/N Well I hope it didn't turn out too bad. Yeah long, I know. But it kept writing itself. Anyway please review…**


End file.
